iKiss Cam
by SeddieandMe
Summary: Yeah you should get an idea what this is about! Just a little idea iGot one day! Seddie 3


iKiss Cam

"I can't believe you got us seats for this game!" Carly called to Spencer over the roar of the stadium.

"Couldn't of gotten the tickets without Socko's cousin Ruth!" Spencer called back.

"You mean that babe you've been dating for a week?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah huh!"

"Can I get another hotdog?" Sam shouted at the vendor man walking around. He didn't hear her, which made her aggitated. "HEY!" she scream throatily.

"Just do this!" Freddie said right behind her. He took the wrapper of her last dog and chucked it straight to the back of the vendor's head. He turned around and scurried over.

"Nice shot!" Sam said impressed. After about ten minutes the noise had died down and a spokesman was heard.

"Alright everyone before we start the game how about a little kiss cam?" it announced. The crowd buzzed once more.

The huge screen overlooking the stadium started zooming in on random people. A middle aged couple appeared side by side. When they seen they were on screen they waved and gave a few pecks to each other.

"Ugh!" Sam said disgusted. Carly leaned forward two seats down.

"Awe come on Sam the kiss cam is so sweet!"

"Ah young love," sighed the deep invisable voice zooming in on two teenagers. It was Sam and Freddie! They looked thunderstruck at the screen.

"Come on now boy give your girl a kiss!" went the voice.

"No no we're just friends!" Freddie stated. The crowd booed and started throwing stuff at them.

"Hey would you stop!" Sam called as a soda can barely missed her head. The whole arena was chanting "KISS KISS KISS!"

"Yeah kiss!" Spencer chanted along.

"Spencer!" Carly said.

"Just to get it over with?" Freddie asked quietly.

"Oh…but…oh…alright!" Sam sighed. Besides it was just a kiss…right?

They came together by their lips and after a few seconds broke apart. The arena cheered. Carly looked dumbstruck and Spencer was again with the crowd.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"We had to they kept throwing stuff at us!" Sam pronounced.

"We just did it to get it over with," Freddie proclaimed.

"Yeah like last time you mean?"

"So?" Sam questioned.

"So you've kissed twice now!"

"What's the big deal?" Freddie said.

"You know I don't really know!" Carly said and with that they all laughed.

"Still can't believe the Cubs lost," Spencer said hurt.

"Spencer they won," Sam reminded him.

"Oh yeah," he recalled in his most Spencerish way.

They got into the car almost too tired to talk. Carly was sitting in the front sit yawning, while Sam and Freddie took the back.

"This day was awesome," Sam said as she layed her head on the window.

"The whole day?" Freddie asked suspiciously.

"Well everything except that I had to kiss fish lips again."

"Excuse me?" he said offended.

"Come on its no secret your lips are like a dead fishes."

"They are not!" he exclaimed, "Carly are my lips fishy?"

"I'm not sure how to respond to that."

"See even Carly thinks so!"

"Sam I didn't mean-" Carly began.

"I think you're a bit confused Sam, because you're the one with chapped lips!"

"I do not have chapped lips!" she protested.

"I'm pretty sure you do," he said smugly.

"Do not and I can prove it!"

"Prove it then!"

"I don't know how to prove it!"

"Then it looks like your chapped lips!"

Spencer was busy screaming at the passing car and Carly had rolled over putting her iPod buds in.

"Fish lips!"

"Chapped lips!"

"Fished!"

"Chappy!"

They were face to face now. Spencer stuck out his tongue at the old lady driving next to them.

"Prove it," Freddie said so quietly it was barely audible. For yet the second time that night they pressed their lips against each other, though rather softly. Freddie's hand touched her curls, while he pressed even harder.

"Okay I believe you don't have fish lips," Sam admitted gasping a bit. She turned away determidly staring out the window.

"And I believe you don't have chapped lips," he grinned in spite of himself. He leaned back in his seat again.

"You sure?" Sam smiled bringing herself over to him this time. Just when their bottom lips touched Spencer noticed them in the mirror. He slammed on the break so hard Sam and Freddie bumped heads.

"What's the matter!" Carly squeaked very scared as her head almost hit the windshield.

"NOTHING!" he exclaimed. His eyes were gigantic and Carly decided to brush off the weirdness. The rest of the way home was silent. Sam and Freddie didn't steal another glance at each other the whole way. Which they found difficult. Spencer's eyes kept darting between them still in awe. Little did he know they were holding hands under Sam's purple blanket.


End file.
